I. Field
The following description relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to sensors in batteries.
II. Background
Currently in the Unites States and other countries, there is no widely deployed and continuous operational system capable of detecting, assessing and reacting to a terrorist attack with chemical, biological and/or nuclear weapons or accidental release of dangerous toxins throughout a large area.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide chemical, biological and/or radiation sensors for use by communication devices.